Guide
|Shirube}} is the two hundred and ninety-eighth chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 20th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2018 series. Overview Kuroo notices Yamaguchi's determination to score on his own despite Tsukishima's intention of a teamplay. In response, Tsukishima simply admits that Yamaguchi is always walking ahead of him. Yamaguchi lands a service ace on his first serve and successfully limits Nekoma's offense on his second. Tsukishima manages to read and block Nekoma's attack, successfully demonstrating a serve-and-block combo. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi high-five, with former reflecting on how much the latter has grown. Kuroo asks Tsukishima how he's been enjoying volleyball, and Tsukishima sincerely expresses his gratitude toward Kuroo for helping him learn to enjoy the sport. Plot Even as he considers that a powerful server like Kageyama has yet to score a single service ace, Yamaguchi is determined to make an impact on the game. Kuroo remarks that it looks like Yamaguchi wants to succeed all on his own. Instead of being surprised, Tsukishima acknowledges that Yamaguchi has long since become his own man. Yamaguchi targets his first serve at Yamamoto, who tries to save it with an underhand receive. The floater shifts direction just before contact, resulting in the ball flying off of Yamamoto's arm. This widens Karasuno's lead to three points, and Nekoma is forced to take their first time out. Once the match resumes, Yamaguchi aims his second serve inbetween Yamamoto and Kai. Kai manages to cleanly return the ball to Kenma, but both Kai and Yamamoto are taken out of Nekoma's offense. Yamaguchi gets annoyed at not being able to do more, but Tsukishima thinks it's more than enough. With only Kuroo and Fukunaga available for a first tempo attack, Tsukishima quickly reads Kenma's toss and puts up a powerful block that shuts down Fukunaga's spike. With this, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi have successfully executed their serve and block combo. While everybody marvels at the block, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi reflect over all their past experiences starting from their very first meeting. Yamaguchi has changed from chasing after Tsukishima to overtaking him and then giving Tsukishima the necessary push forward when he stayed stagnant. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi high-five each other in high spirits as they are finally standing shoulder-to-shoulder as teammates. Just then, Kuroo approaches Tsukishima and questions him about his feelings for volleyball. Tsukishima remembers his experiences during the summer training camp and all the advice he has received from the third gym members. He expresses his thanks and admits that he now occasionally enjoys playing volleyball. Appearances *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Tetsurō Kuroo *Kei Tsukishima *Morisuke Yaku *Taketora Yamamoto *Nobuyuki Kai *Daichi Sawamura *Asahi Azumane *Akane Yamamoto *Alisa Haiba *Hisashi Kinoshita *Tobio Kageyama *Yūsuke Takinoue *Makoto Shimada *Akiteru Tsukishima *Kōshi Sugawara *Shōyō Hinata *Yū Nishinoya *Shōhei Fukunaga *Kenma Kozume *Keishin Ukai *Lev Haiba *Yūki Shibayama *Kōtarō Bokuto *Keiji Akaashi *Eikichi Chigaya *Daiki Ogano *Masaki Gōra *Yasufumi Nekomata *Ikkei Ukai *Ryūnosuke Tanaka Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia *Tsukishima is often associated with the grand shield for his blocking prowess while Yamaguchi is the long spear for his role as a pinch server. Thus, Coach Ukai compares their serve and block combo to a shield and spear. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Nekoma Category:Volume 34